(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight and auxiliary light system for use by firefighters and for use in other specialized areas. In particular, the present invention relates to a flashlights comprising a molded body constructed with a central void defined by top and bottom transverse members of the molding, and two substantially parallel tubular side member of the molding that each contain one or more batteries for powering the flashlight. A pair trunnions project upward above the top transverse member from the pair of tubular members and a lamp is connected between the trunnions for pivoting movement through at least 90.degree. relative to the flashlight body. The bottom transverse member is removable to provide quick access to the interiors of the tubular members of the flashlight body for insertion and removal of batteries that power the flashlight. The body molding is also provided with at least three electrical input jacks that enable the recharging of specialized rechargeable battery packs while the packs are contained within the tubular members of the body. The jacks also enable the electrical connection of other devices, such as a helmet mounted auxiliary light, by electrically communicating the light with the batteries contained in the body tubular members. Besides the auxiliary light, the electrical Jacks on the flashlight body may be employed in powering other devices such as environmental sensors, chlorine detectors, gas detectors, etc.
Battery adapters are provided for each of the tubular members of the flashlight body. The adapters enable the interiors of the tubular members to accommodate either D-size batteries or C-size batteries of both the rechargeable and disposable types.
Specialized, high performance battery packs are also provided for use with the flashlight. The specialized battery packs are specifically designed to be contained inside the tubular members of the flashlight body and recharged without removing the packs from the body. The packs are provided with a specialized connector that permits only the properly oriented, specialized battery packs to be recharged in place in the body tubular members. While ordinary dry cell batteries may be used to operate the flashlight, no damage to the batteries will result should the recharger be connected to the flashlight body containing conventional dry cell batteries.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Flashlights are known in the prior art having various different configurations and sizes. However, no prior art flashlights have been specifically designed for use in the many different situations encountered by firefighters.
When used as firefighting equipment, it is often necessary that flashlights operate fog extended periods of time without failure. This requires that the flashlight used as a firefighting tool have a sufficiently large power source to ensure ample power for illuminating the flashlight lamp for an extended period of time and preventing the firefighter using the flashlight from becoming stranded without a source of light in a smoke-filled burning building. It is desirable that the power source be quickly and easily replaced, or be rechargeable to ensure that a large supply of power is available each time the flashlight is used. It is also desirable that the bulb of the flashlight be easily replaced without requiring disassembly of the flashlight.
It is often necessary that the flashlight used in firefighting applications have some meads of suspending the flashlight from the protective clothing or equipment worn by the firefighter to free the firefighter's hands for other purposes. With fire-fighters wearing protective gloves to protect their hands from heat and flame, it is also often necessary that the flashlight used as a firefighting tool have some sort of handle configured to facilitate gripping the flashlight with a gloved hand and for carrying the flashlight in a manner that does not quickly tire the arm of the firefighter. The firefighting flashlight should also be configured so that it can be placed stationary on a surface with the lamp of the flashlight being adjustably positioned to direct the flashlight beam in a variety of directions.